1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to uniflow steam engines and particularly to uniflow steam engines wherein the cylinders are caused to rotate in response to reciprocation of the pistons. Most particularly this invention relates to uniflow steam engines having a novel valving means for controlling the introduction of steam into the cylinders.
2. The Prior Art
Uniflow steam engines are well known in the prior art. Steam engines wherein a reciprocating piston imparts rotary movement to the cylinder are also known.